


Cogwheel Blues

by Reskel



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reskel/pseuds/Reskel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and her Beast, and the machines that bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogwheel Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghinry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghinry/gifts).



Chapter 1

There is a good life to be had in obscurity. Not a lucrative one, surely, but a good life none-the-less.

The girls tuning the auto-harvester were not necessarily used to such things. Not that the younger one had not delved her hand into tinkering, but the older had never had much use for knowing the ins and outs of such machinery. Faces covered in soot as they attempted adjust the influx pipes, the girls thought back to happier days. Days when their father had been affluent and rich, able to get them the finest in tools, and machines.

Two more twists from her spanner and the young girl cried in joy. A gout of steam belched from an exhaust port atop the harvester, along with a fair amount of black smoke. With a grind and churn the harvester struggled back up onto its spider-like legs and began to shamble back out into the field.

"See, not so bad! Only took a few hours and now we won't miss the last harvest," the younger one chirped happily. Removing her goggles and wiping soot from her forehead she watched the harvester extend its scythe like mandibles into the wheat field with a sense of satisfaction.

"Yes, a few _hours_! Hours that I should have been spending at the baths, or eating canapes on the zeppelin, or anywhere other than this backwater hole in the world. If we hadn't managed to fix that heap we would have been foodless in the coming winter." The older one sulked, removing the kerchief she'd been using to keep the soot from her hair.

"You know we have no choice, Adelina. Papa is away, but maybe he will come back with good news?"

"He'd better come back with more than just good news. It's bad enough that his Pond Skimmer design failed so miserably, but to lose all the ore cargo they were carrying? The fact that even one of them has turned up at port was a miracle in and of itself. Regardless, I'm sure the remaining skimmer will show the kinks in his design and he will be back with the new dresses I ordered. I can't believe you only asked for a new screwdriver!"

"But, what if the government holds him responsible for the other lost shipments?" asked the younger, brushing off her sister's disdain in her choice of gifts. After all, she'd only asked because her father had been so excited and had insisted so firmly.

"How could they, Beleza? Is he supposed to be a meteoroligist now? To predict massive storms on the ocean?"

"I'm sure you're right, sister, I'm sure you're right." The younger girl was not so convinced, but it did no good to try to bring her sister down. Instead the two retired to the house to get dinner prepared. After all, Beleza had a few adjustments to make to the current corrector on their oven.

It was not that night that their father finally returned to his two daughters. When he did return, it was as a bedraggled and beaten man. His youngest was the first to notice he was home and without preamble ran to give him welcoming hugs. Trying to rub the soot marks from his cheek where she had kissed him, he smiled and patted his youngest kindly on the head, only the barest hints of sadness creeping to the edge of his smile. When his eldest found him home- but missing both her dresses and the affluent arrival that would have marked a man returned to the prominence to which she had hoped he'd return- her welcome was far less joyous.

"Your pond-skimmer came back! Why do you arrive like a pauper on the back of a donkey? Where is your airship? Or least an automotive? What has become of our family Papa?"

"Oh Adelina," their father began. His face, so momentarily joyous, fell once more into its former beaten expression. "When I reached the town where they say that my skimmer came to port, I went immediately to the docks. Without a proper zep' pass I had to take the train," he sighed forlornly, "and by the time I reached port the government was already there. Oh my darlings, I was the one who hired the crew on those ships. I was the one who authorized them to take the ships with the precious government ores. There was no storm at seas, daughters, no much worse. The crew mutinied and became pirates. Even now they roam the seas in my beautiful skimmers and rob from whomever they can. The one honest soul among them grabbed what ore he could and at great peril to himself came back to port."

The two girls both gasped in shock at their father's revelation, unfinished he continued- "The government thought I had planned the whole thing, that I was the one who masterminded their piracy. They threw me in jail for five days. The survivor wasn't sure who the mastermind was. The only thing that saved me is the very poverty you weep at, my daughters. Why would I live in obscurity if I was secretly rich? They let me go, none the richer for the return of my thrice damned auto-boats." And with that their father broke down, weeping apologies at his daughters for letting them down, for being a worthless Papa.

For their parts the daughters were stunned. The younger comforted her father, saying that they would still have a very enjoyable life and that they would make it through some how. The older sister however, had her head in other places.

"Wait a moment, Papa. You left three weeks ago. The train takes three days to get there and back; you were in jail for a week... where have you been? You should have been back days ago!"

Their father stopped sobbing, but his face paled three shades. He shook his head furiously, "He won't have her!" he cried, grabbing his youngest close to him and hugging tightly.

"Papa, papa, what is this, what do you mean? Who is he?" The youngest was confused and though she wanted to comfort her father had no idea who he would give her to.

The man sighed and set his daughter to the side. "I had meant to hide this from you if I could have, but I see that Adelina's mind is as cunning as ever."

Chapter 2

I left the city with enough money to barely cover the cost of making the trip. I could not even afford one of the super-steamers, my girls. I had to take one of the older coal models. Midway through the trip, the train broke down. Just stopped right in the middle of the tracks. I left the cabin to go and offer my services to the crew up-front, but they said that they had it under control and they would let us know when it was time to get back. They... they scoffed at me behind my back, children. Am I really so old and out of date that even the third-rate engineers on a Coal-Special must mock me? The man fell back into sobs for a few moments, leaning his head on his younger daughter's shoulder.

I could not take it, I... I wandered off into the surrounding countryside. I just wanted to clear my head, to escape my melancholy. I don't know how long I was gone, but it was too long. When I returned, the train was gone. They must have repaired it while I was gone. My luggage was on that train, most of the things I'd brought with me! I was devastated. I called for help, but there was no one around for miles. I started to wander in the direction of the tracks. If I followed them I would eventually find a town. Eventually though, the tracks split in two different directions. I followed the one I was fairly sure would lead home but I had been mistaken in my directions. I wandered the rest of the day, the rails taking me into a valley between two mountains. I trudged through the underbrush just barely pushed aside for the tracks. The sun was setting when I finally found something. It was a train station! I could not believe my luck! I hurried to the station and examined it. It was more or less just a platform for the cars to stop at and let people on, but there was a service desk and a bench under an awning. There was nobody at the desk and looking about the place my heart sank. It had very obviously not been used in years. I curled up on the bench and cried at my misfortune. I must have slept there for the next thing I remember the morning rays were pouring onto me and I was still on a bench in the middle of nowhere, my breath fogging the cold morning air. I went to the service desk and peered inside. Seeing nothing but a very thick layer of dust I threw my hand onto the service bell in frustration. As soon as it rang, I heard a voice from a loudspeaker.

"As it is highly unlikely that this is your stop, good master, perhaps it is that you are lost? No trains have stopped here in years."

I cried out, "Yes, my train has left without me. I am cold and unnourished, where are you? Where is anybody?"

The speaker remained quiet for a time. Just as I was about to start questioning if I'd ever heard a voice at all, it replied: "Very well, a car will be sent immediately. You may stay here until transportation can be arranged."

The speaker fell silent again and I felt as though I was wholly alone. A few more moments of waiting and suddenly a train car pulled into the station. I could not tell you, girls, where it had come from, so silently did it steal into the station. The doors opened and I could barely even hear the pneumatics opening it, for there was certainly no person so the automated opener was very well made. I stepped in cautiously and sat on one of the benches. The door closed and I was about to look about the chamber when a table descended from the ceiling covered in a feast to set before a king. I admit, girls, that I was famished having hiked for a half of a day with no nourishment and I ate with no reservations. I did not even notice the passage of my car until the door opened once again, this time onto a small reading room. I exited the car and made my way into the room somewhat lethargically, having feasted rather well. The door closed behind me and I'm unsure what became of the car I had left. I found myself trapped in the study. Not uncomfortably and certainly not without entertainment. So many books lined the walls that it would have taken me three lifetimes to read them all. I reached for a book on Cog theory and an arm came down from the ceiling, plucked the book I had been reaching for and placed it open on a stand next to a large seat. The arm itself was fascinating, some of the smallest servos I've ever seen. I stayed in that room, in relative comfort mind you, for I'm not sure how long. Probably the rest of that day, as the first time I yawned, a bed sprang out of a wall for me. When I awoke next, it was to a voice on a loudspeaker again.

"Please, good master, come this way," it said another door opening in the small study. I walked into a hallway leading through the home. Steam pipes played through the hallway, so this was likely some kind of service way. I could hear the whir of servos and pistons moving somewhere in the place, but certainly couldn't tell what they were powering. Eventually I came to another door. The door opened and as before I saw a traveling car. Just in front of the door though, I saw a toolbox. A small thing, filled with screwdrivers. Remember the request of my poor Beleza I thought to snatch just one, if only to make this whole trip worth something. It was wrong, and I know it and look at the ruin it brought to us!

As soon as I had picked up the screwdriver, I heard a blaring alarm, pistons began to fire and a door opened behind me. I tried to dive into the traveling car, but that door had shut. Suddenly into the service way entered... I couldn't even say! Some kind of clockwork monstrosity! With every move it made, steam whined through joints. I could hear its gears toiling and clattering as it reached an extended arm out to grasp me by the throat. It was like a giant mechanical beast!

"This is how you repay me," it blared through a loudspeaker somewhere in the main body. I admit, girls, I was so terrified I could barely look at it. I could barely think, let alone examine it.

"Forgive me," I cried, "I meant no disrespect good, and kind sir, I only wanted a gift, a small trinket that would not be missed."

"I have taken you into my home and fed you and kept you warm and you think that I shall not mind if you make off like a sneak-thief? In my castle, thieves are dealt with _most_ severely."

"Please, good lord, it is only a small gift for my daughter!" I... started to bawl, girls, it was all too terrifying. I told him all about you two and the troubles that we have been so unfairly plagued with. When I had finished, he had set me down. The door the travel car had opened again and he pushed me towards it. Already he was retreating, but a loudspeaker in the car said. "I should very much like to meet this daughter of yours who thinks that a simple screwdriver is more valuable than those things money is used for. Bring her that screwdriver and if it is to her liking, tell her simply to twist the handle thrice. If she does not twist the handle within the next two weeks, then I will know that you are a false little man and I will find you and bring you the justice you deserve."

I was so broken by this horrifying experience I barely watched where I was going. The next I knew, girls, I was stepping out at the train station I should have arrived at days ago. I secured my luggage and returned to you and now you have heard the whole of the story.

Chapter 3

The girls looked at each other in disbelief and awe. Their father had told them such a tale that few would have believed and fewer still could have lived through. Taking their father to his bed they settled him in and let him get his rest, bringing dinner to his room to eat around his bed that night. Finally when dinner was over, he proved to them what had happened by giving the very screwdriver of his tale to his daughter.

"There it is, Beleza. Feel no need to twist it, for I am an honest man and will take punishment for my crimes. I will not let that beast have you."

The youngest nodded examining the screwdriver. It truly was of remarkable make; even when her father had been rich a tool such as this would have turned her head. The bit was spring loaded and appeared to be interchangeable and bendable for reaching around corners. It was an incredible tool, to be sure. The oldest, however, sat and looked at her sister with disdain. Not only had her sister received the gift she had asked for, but it had been at the cost of their dear Papa's health and possibly fortune. A course of action already showed itself in her head and she knew she would hatch it with no delay.

"Beleza, dear, go and fetch the wine for Papa. A glass will calm him before bed." When the younger had cheerfully nodded and gone to get the glass, the older looked to her father and let tears begin to fall.

"Adelina! What causes this?"

"Oh, papa, it will be so hard on us when you are gone. When you have been killed by this awful thing, what will I do in this world? Beleza is handy, and knows the secrets of steam as you once did, but she cannot get work! No, surely we will starve."

Their father thought about this, his hand coming to his forehead, "I had not thought of that. I must find a way to dissuade my pursuer. What can I do to amend for what I have done."?

"Papa," the older started, her sobs ceasing and her voice becoming conspiratorial, "why do we not encourage Beleza to go this creature? After all, she has always liked machinery and there seems to be a plethora of it there. Moreover it would ensure two things: That you would still be alive and able to provide and that Beleza would be comfortable and taken care of. Perhaps the master of that house will even pay a high dowry for her and you may regain some of what you'd lost!"

The man was aghast at his daughter's suggestion. Yet the more he thought of it, the more it seemed to be the correct choice. Still, he could not bring himself to ask it of his youngest and upbraided his oldest for even suggesting it. She could tell, though, that his heart wasn't in the scolding; that his heart was swayed.

When Beleza returned with the wine, her sister wasted no time. "Yes, come quickly and poor the wine, dear sister. Papa is all a quiver at the thought of his impending death and needs something to calm his nerves."

"Is it truly so frightening, Papa," Beleza asked, her eyes moist with worry for her father.

He could not meet her eyes at first, simply mumbling "I am an honest man, I must meet my fate."

When Beleza heard the sound of defeat and anguish in her father's voice, she mistook it for fear at his own demise and came to a decision. "I did not know how to broach it, Papa, but you have made up my mind for me. I will go to this castle and I will see its master. You will not suffer on account of the present you sought for me."

The man looked at his youngest daughter and his heart swelled with pride at his daughter's bravery and shame at his own cowardice. "You do not have to do this thing, daughter. I would not sacrifice you for all the years on this world."

Beleza shook her head though, "No, it is done. I will not sit by and watch you suffer Papa." And with that she stood and twisted the handle of the screwdriver. Adelina smiled with satisfaction as her sister determinedly twisted the handle two more times. Suddenly the room was filled with a high pitched whine, as of an alarm. Then the handle of the screwdriver began to blink red. Adelina tried to hide her smugness, knowing that she had, in the end, gotten what she wanted. Now her father would have time only for her.

Chapter 4

It was a few hours later when the house began to shake and shudder. The family ran outside to see sitting in their field what looked to be a gigantic frog. As they stood in the front door gawking at this odd creation a voice came out of the creature's mouth.

"I have received the signal and so sent conveyance for my guest. Please, step in, my dear."

The father recognized the voice instantly and nodded confirmation to his daughter that this was indeed her new host. As he did so, the frog sat up higher on its haunches. The family approached closer and saw that the whole of the thing was made of a fine metal with jade inlaid to give it the frog-ish coloring. Up close, the overlapping metal plates were much more obvious, as were the gears and steam pipes that had looked like a warty backside from afar. Suddenly its belly gushed steam and a ramp door came down to reveal a staircase into a well appointed room.

"Do not dawdle, Beleza. Perhaps," the man had trouble speaking, and gave his daughter a fierce hug "perhaps we will be able to visit?"

"I shall communicate as soon as I am able to, Papa dear. Do take care sister." And without more ceremony, Beleza climbed the ramp into the frog's belly. She sat in a very well cushioned chair, looking about the small room. From inside, she could see the delicate metal proved to be practically see through and gave her a perfect window to her surroundings. The ramp closed behind her and she tried to wave to her sister and father but could tell they couldn't see her anymore. The frog raised its head to the sky and inflated its neck pouch. As hot air rushed to fill the pouch, she could see ignition lighters flaring up creating a croaking sound that could surely be heard for a mile around. Her father and sister ran back into the house as the frog launched with its back legs and soon Beleza found herself high in the air, dangling in the belly of a frog.

For the first few moments, she kept herself tightly in the chair, worried that she might upset the balance of the conveyance if she moved around. Soon, though, her curiosity got the best of her and she moved about the chamber. She examined the pneumatics that opened the ramp and found the pressurization to be delivered in an ideal manner. She tried to examine the things legs from the window, but other than seeing the giant flywheels at the appropriate joints, she could not make out clearly enough how they worked. Eventually she wandered back to her chair and rested a while.

Finally the unusual balloon seemed to be coming in for a landing. She heard bursts of steam and saw the balloon begin to deflate a little. Looking below her she saw the valley her father had spoken of, she also saw the castle that must surely house her new host. A courtyard next to a veranda seemed to be where her balloon was heading and she seated herself while the frog extended its legs as though coming from a particularly long jump. Finally it settled and the pneumatics fired, opening the belly ramp. Stepping cautiously forth, Beleza looked around her and tried to determine what was to happen next.

"Hello? Sir?" When no one answered immediately, she looked back to the frog that had carried her, suddenly from the loudspeaker the voice from before rang:

"I apologize for not being able to meet you, please see your way inside, my manservant will show you to your room."

Beleza nodded at the loudspeaker, not knowing what else to do, and headed for a door she spied on the veranda. As soon as she reached it however, it was opened for her. Standing on the other side, only approximately four feet tall was the manservant in question. And a greater wonder Beleza had never seen. Standing before her was what appeared to be a dog, standing on its hind legs and wearing a full butler's uniform. A small tail wagged between the tails of its tiny tuxedo. The dog, however, was completely fabricated. Tiny metal plates, mostly of brass and copper, crisscrossed its face and exterior giving a general shape, but not hiding the moving gears and whirring servos inside.

Beleza stood transfixed by the thing in front of her until suddenly it reared back its head and howled "Aroooo", except that what should have been a dog's strained vocals seemed more to be steam escaping- like from a train whistle. Beleza took a step back wondering what this could possibly be meant for.

"Terribly sorry madam, it's just that I'm so excited to see a new guest I could hardly contain myself. Oh, here I go again, positively bubbling over Madame. Arooooo. There that should have me back under control. Please, come this way dear Madame, you must be hungry and dinner is served promptly."

With that the dog turned on its heel and proceeded into the building. Beleza blanched, but followed. Walking through the hallways, Beleza found herself transfixed by the myriad pipes and gears that seemed to be all throughout the house. She tried to stop a few times to prod something she found, but every time her canine guide would stop her and usher her forward. "Mustn't be late now!"

Finally they arrived at a large bedchamber and the butler stopped before the entrance. "Now, you must be dressed properly for dinner. I will return in forty minutes to collect you."

Beleza entered the room, looking around in wonder. A full length mirror stood on one end of the room, while a closet filled with clothes stood on the other. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing," Beleza asked looking at herself in the mirror. While she wasn't exactly elegantly coiffed, she did not look bad. Her bright auburn hair hung loose below a knit paper-boy cap down to her shoulders. She had made sure to clean the soot off and be presentable. A pair of loose cargo slacks in a nice striped pattern led up to a buttoned-up blouse in matching stripes.

"Madame, this is a formal dinner, and we ask that you dress accordingly. Oh do please comply. We haven't had a formal dinner in ever so long. Arooo! One final question Madame, which view would you like this evening? We typically have dinner facing west."

Beleza looked at the dog with a perplexed expression, "Do you mean what place at the table? I'll take one that faces north, I suppose."

"North it is! An excellent choice Madame. I'll inform the Gearmaster immediately. Remember, forty minutes, if you please."

The butler then closed the door and Beleza was left to choose a dress that would possibly please her new benefactor.

 

Chapter 5

When the butler reopened the door, Beleza was bedecked in a red dress complete with jade earrings and a choker of black pearls cut into cogs. The cogs rolled as she turned, giving the impression that the necklace ran across her neck with every movement.

"Will this please the master, do you think... um..."

"I am called Basset, most of the time, dear Madame. And I think that the master will be most pleased. Most pleased indeed. I know that I am! Arooo! Now come with me, if it please you Madame."

Beleza followed the dog butler, feeling a little self conscious wearing such finery. "Speaking of the master, what am I to call him?" she asked, casually.

"I suppose that master, or "sir" will do for now. He is very particular about his name. Please take the handrail, Madame, the Gearmaster will be turning us now." So saying, Basset reached out to grab hold of a bar along the wall. As Beleza did the same, the hallway lurched to the right.

"Wait, you mean to turn the entire viewing area to the north?! Are you turning the whole castle?"

"Of course, dear lady, nothing else would make sense!"

Beleza was stunned and fascinated and once but could do little more than to follow her escort. When they arrived at the dining area, a large bay of windows show her the horizon sliding by just as the castle came to a stop. Not knowing the geography of the area well, she couldn't have said if it was north, but the vista was gorgeous. Trees and mountains for miles around.

"Please wait hear, Madame," Basset said, "the others should arrive shortly. And the master soon after that."

He bowed to her, a feat she watched intently hoping to discover all the gears necessary to make it happen, and left the room. Beleza took a seat near the head of the table and tried to take in the view, mostly just tried to clear her head of what she had seen. Moments later the door opened once more and voices began to poor in. "A formal dinner again, it's been so long," a voice was saying. Other voices murmured behind that one, mostly in joyous agreement. From the door suddenly streamed in a procession of guests. To her steadily decreasing surprise, Beleza saw that they were all animals like Basset. There were a pair of foxes walking in with a couple of chickens (looking patently ridiculous in formal wear), more dogs, some cats, tallest of all was a horse, all of whom entered and took their places at the table. All of whom were a cacophony of steam, gears and voices. There were various metals represented in this menagerie, some silver, some brass, several of steel, the table was a wonder of the world already and Beleza felt there was more to come. After a few moments of chatting, the various animals looked towards the woman sharing the table with them and all of them slowly grew quiet. Finally the fox who had entered first (and was probably the one whose voice she had heard) asked, "Are you her then? Are you the master's new guest?"

Beleza blushed a bit and stammered out a quiet assent. The others at the table all looked at each, whirring gears quietly humming beneath the awkward silence. As one they all looked back at her and as one they all raised a cheer.

"Perhaps you are the one then," the fox continued as the others went back to merrily talking amongst themselves, "regardless we have been far too long in our cupboards and to have a fete again is really so very fine. All we need is the master and we shall be ready for the dinner to begin, and I think that's him now." She turned her head toward the door where a thumping of heavy footfalls could be heard. The doors opened and in came Basset, looking very proud. He let a small Aroo before raising a horn to his mouth. Steam came out the end of the horn as well as a triumphant few notes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your host for this evening," he announced, bowing once more and moving to the side. At that time, the master walked in and it was everything in Beleza's power not to let her jaw drop to her chest. Standing before her looking much the same as her animalistic dinner companions was a hulking brute of a beast. No one animal dominated its features, the head was wolf-like with glowing red lenses over the eyes, down its neck ran a frill much like some lizards may have had. Though its trunk was covered by a very well appointed vest, one hand ended in a two pronged claw while the other ended with ten digits, each with its own tiny claw. Its legs were reverse jointed and it stood on wide hooves that seemed to be entirely spring driven. Unlike the others at the table, the metal covering the frame of this creature was much more complete, only occasionally allowing a peak at a gear or cog. The beast walked to the head of the table where it stood by Beleza's chair. As the beast looked her over, Beleza blushed to match her dress and looked away. Her stare had been frightfully rude.

She hastily stood from her seat and curtsied before the master. He took her hand in the multidigited claw and, with incredible gentleness, brought it up to his muzzle or mouth and made as though to kiss her hand. Beleza tried not to flinch and the metal, a strange mix almost like oxidized bronze, felt warm to the touch. A tiny thrill of electricity ran through Beleza's hand, she could not say if it was from her or from the machine she had touched.

The master pulled her chair back for her and after she had settled, pushed it forward. He then took his own place and clapped his hands together. The other animals cheered as a pneumatic door opened on another end of the room and a series of automatic carts rolled into the room. On the carts were myriads of foods and drinks and as they arrived at the table, tentacled arms erupted from underneath and began to place the meals on the table. The other guests began to eat with gusto and so Beleza tried some of the food. Tenderly at first, lest it turn out to be some kind of metal or oil, Beleza found it to be perfectly normal food and wonderfully scrumptious. She made her way through the meal quite gaily, even making small talk with the fox sitting next to her. The master, however, ate little and stayed conspicuously quiet, though he seemed genial enough.

Finally the meal was concluded and the master stood and looked at the assembled machines, "Shall we to the ballroom, my friends?" The others at the table erupted in cheers and immediately began shuffling out of the door. The master stood by Beleza and offered an arm. Graciously she took the arm offered, getting another jolt of electricity as she touched the metal. This time she was sure it was him that was generating it.

"So," the beast rumbled, sounding awkward and unsure, "Have you been well treated? Are you... enjoying yourself?"

"Truthfully, sir, I haven't really had time to decide how I feel, but yes, I have been treated very well, sir."

"Well, that is good. I hope that you will enjoy your time here and that I may convince you to stay for longer."

"Perhaps, my lord, perhaps. May I ask you some things though?"

"Ask and if I answer will be my own affair."

Beleza though of all the things she had seen this day and all the things she could not adequately explain and took a breath. "What is the pressure rating on the pneumatics on the doors here? The open so smoothly! Nary a creak or a clatter at all! Also, who machines your cogs? I feel like they could dance on their own they're so well crafted!"

At that the beast stopped in his tracks, his red eyes gazing down at the woman on his arm. Suddenly his head flew back and a laugh that practically shook the hall bubbled from its throat. "I like you very much, young Beleza. Very much, indeed. Come, I will tell you what I can of my creations. For it was I who machined all of the cogs you see. I've grown quite good at it. As for seeing them dance, well that you most certainly will."

With that the two continued down the hall speaking of the pressure needed to force proper firing of pistons without lag, or the proper weight ratio to ensure proper function in a self moving lever. Each of them was impressed with the other's knowledge and skill and Beleza thought to herself that at the very least she had found a fast friend who could truly understand her.

When they arrived at the ballroom, they found the others had arrived quite hurriedly and were already arranged on the dance floor. Showing Beleza to a seat on the sidelines, the beast went to what appeared to be a harpsichord on the far side of the ballroom. He sat and thought for a moment while the animals waited in rapt attention. Finally he lowered his hands to keys that had obviously been manufactured to one of his unique physiology. He began to play and steam began to move hauntingly through the pipes. A few moments later he was playing a moving waltz and the wondrous automatons on the floor were twisting and turning in perfect time. Beleza watched in rapt fascination the miracle of technology before her.

The beast played long through the night, many different songs and in many different styles. At one point, the horse made of iron came up and asked Beleza to a dance. She twirled on the floor as gracefully as she could and found herself grateful that the horse did not have feet proper. Still she made a grand showing and the others, even the beast when his song was done, stopped to clap and applaud her performance.

When the night was over, the other residents came to bid their goodnights and Beleza found herself with the beast once more.

"You have made me very happy, this day, Beleza. I am very glad that you came," the master said quietly, though he stood well over her. Were she less stout of heart, Beleza might have been intimidated by his hulking form. As it was, she looked up at him and curtsied gently.

"If you will do me the kindness of your continued company, my lady, I would be most pleased to offer you any boon that you would wish."

Beleza though carefully, about all that she had seen and all that she had done this day. At last she nodded demurely "It would bring me joy to stay a while longer in your care, my lord."

A grin opened on the face of the monstrous beast, steam seemed to leak out at the corners. That the face of this thing before her could even _be_ so expressive was a wonder to Beleza that confirmed she had made the right decision.

"Wonderful! Name your boon then and I shall see that it is in your room before the morrow."

Again, Beleza thought. "It would seem, my lord, that I need nothing while here. I am so well appointed that I would scare know what to ask for. My father, though. He was so devastated by the loss of his goods and reputation. My sister too, has been devastated by the poverty we have had to live through. Please, sir, if you have any means at your disposal, it would make them so happy."

The beast nodded and placed a gentle claw under her chin, "Truly you earn you name in both body and soul. I will see that your family is well taken care of, Beleza. For now, please rest. I'm sure we shall speak again in the morning."

Beleza bowed to the beast, happy that now her family would not suffer while she waited in finery. Basset appeared shortly after and the master instructed her to be returned to her room.

Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks as Beleza enjoyed the company of the master and his menagerie of machinery. Basset turned out to be excellent at chess and would play with her often, sometimes allowing the master to sit in for him. The silver fox she had met at dinner, Mrs. Ermine by name, was an excellent seamstress and the crafter of all the dresses Beleza had been wearing. The two would talk of small crafts and such. A week into her stay, Beleza was caught by Basset in the hallways with the screwdriver which had started the whole mess. She was in overalls and workers goggles and was trying to remove a manifold cover in the hallway. Although he scolded her, the master appreciated her ardor and let her meet the Gearmaster. The Gearmaster turned out to be a giant mechanical squid. A triangle on top and with many, many tentacles made of folded brass the Gearmaster turned the castle and kept the various bits of machinery in motion. From then on, Beleza would often make her way down to the Gearmaster's room and, with its permission, spend hours dismantling and reassembling various parts.

What this didn't teach her, the master easily filled in. During their many hours together she and he discussed all manner of technology. He helped to bring her up to speed on the latest of developments and how the interaction of very tightly coiled copper and electrical currents was going to revolutionize the world. Several of his house staff were powered in such a way and he even let her see inside one once. The poor dear, a walking cat with a head like a Siamese, had taken a nasty spill and broken the casing on its leg; spilling cogs and bolts and not a few wires everywhere. Beleza got to see first hand as the master repaired the servant.

All in all the two got on famously with only one truly awkward sore spot. Two weeks in, the master had just finished dinner when he turned to Beleza and asked:

"My dear, you have brought so much joy to me and my people, would you do us the honor of staying with us indefinitely? What I am trying to say, my dear, is that I would like to make you my wife. To be at your side for all days."

Beleza couldn't believe her ears and blushed furiously, but shook her head. "My dear, sir, you have brought me much joy as well. I have enjoyed greatly our time and discussion together. Whoever created you, good sir, has done a masterful job. They have obviously passed their knowledge onto you in its entirety. Though I now count you as a dear, dear friend, when I marry, it will be to a man of my choosing."

The beast's face lost all expression at that. It did not become sad, or crestfallen. It was as though all the motors had ceased working at once.

"Know this, Beleza. I am my own creator, and the cover of a book can only tell you so much about its contents."

Beleza knew that she had erred and deeply insulted her host; she made motions to apologize but the beast cut her off. "Let us speak no more of it. I am sorry to have made you uncomfortable my dear. Come, I think you will like the new series of 12in flywheels I'm milling. I think they will spin 12% smoother!" His face became animated again and the two spoke no more of it.

In that way did the two spend two whole months, Beleza vastly enjoying her time but growing homesick as well. Finally she asked the beast one day, "Sir, might it be possible to see my family? It has been months, sir, and I find I miss them more than I might have thought."

The beast looked forlorn for a moment, but thought about it. "I find myself reluctant to lose your company. Would it be amenable instead, then, to send word to your family that you miss them and see if they are up to coming here?"

Beleza lit up and nodded quickly "That would be perfect! Yes, I will pen a letter right away." And so she did, dashing back to her room. Halfway through writing, Basset brought her a special keyboard (courtesy of the master) that seemed specially designed specifically for writing letters. She poked at the keys and marveled as the words were placed on paper by some ink well she could not see.

Thus the letter was inked and sent to her family and the satisfaction at contact held Beleza firm for several more days. It was during a tea break during which she was thoroughly trouncing Basset with a well placed pawn promotion when the beast entered, interrupting with a quiet cough.

His eyes were downcast and forlorn as he seemed to search for where to start. "My dear Beleza, I have terrible news. It seems that your family will not be able to join us. You see... they are in jail."

Beleza stood up immediately, toppling the table she had been playing at. "What do you mean?! Explain!"

"It seems that the government is keeping them in jail under accusation of piracy and conspiracy to commit fraud. If you recall, you asked that I send some money to your family. I was more than happy to do so as I am more than affluent enough. Unfortunately, it seems that someone thought this was connected to the pirates that had stolen your fathers' boats. They arrested him weeks ago and he has been in prison since."

"This is terrible! I have doomed my family!" Beleza could not take the news and broke down crying, a heap on the floor. The beast came to her and laid a gentle hand on her head, the claws of his fingers stroking her hair.

"I am so sorry, Beleza."

"You must let me go, sir! You must! I must try to fix this! I will go to the governor and explain! He will see that it is entirely my fault and that none of it is Papa's! My Papa is innocent!"

The master lowered his head in resignation. "I thought that this would be your resolution. I prepared for it." He stood and reaching into the breast pocket of the vest he wore, he removed a small seal. On it was a lion head roaring on a chevroned field. This he handed to Beleza gingerly. Beleza looked up to her host in confusion.

"That is my seal. The governor will know it. Show it to him and tell him that by my word your father is no pirate. He should be set free."

Beleza leapt to her feet and hugged the beast her whole body feeling the electricity that he put out. "I must go right away, I must! Oh thank you, kind sir, thank you!" She rushed off to her room to collect her belongings and clothes. When she emerged out on the veranda the frog was not there, instead there what looked like a train car sitting atop spider legs was sitting there. The beast stood beside it.

"This is the car that first brought your father to me. It will take you to the tracks below so that you can make your way to the governor with both haste and subtlety. It is much faster than the balloon would be."

Beleza bowed before the beast, as she was in pants again and felt it more appropriate, "I cannot thank you enough, sir."

The beast took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes "If I may be selfish a moment, my dear. Will you return to me?" he asked woefully.

Almost bursting into tears, Beleza nodded hurriedly. "Of course, my friend, of course. I enjoy your company greatly and would not leave in such a hurry were it not for my family."

The beast nodded a bit, then added, "Will you promise me?" he asked.  
Beleza nodded and promised that she would return.

Grinning, he handed her what looked like a small mirror. "The journey, both ways then, should take no more than two weeks! In the meantime, this mirror is tuned to a very special electrical field that my castle happens to produce. If you twist the handle on the screwdriver from before and touch it to the mirror, it will let you see how we fare. And when you wish to come back, simply twist the handle as you did before and my conveyance will come for you automatically. I greatly look forward to your return and the news of your father's health."

As she got on, Beleza turned on a whim towards the beast who had hosted her so genially. "Sir, if I may, what is you proper name?"

The beast looked at her a while, quietly, his face going motionless. Finally in a tone almost too quiet for her to hear he answered. "Call me Besta. Miguel Besta."

She smiled deeply at her host and without further ado climbed aboard the spidery train car. She watched the beast wave his goodbyes to her as the car climbed itself onto a cable, and with alarming agility climbed its way down the hill onto the train track below.

Chapter 7

Beleza sat in the governor's office with her father and sister. The three had cried and hugged at seeing each other again and the father of the two girls cried at seeing his youngest alive, well, and apparently here to rescue him. The governor was looking over the seal that the young girl had given him.

"I cannot believe that you have this. And you say that the master of this seal is the one to have given that money to your father?"

"Yes, your grace," Beleza said quietly. "It was his wish only that my father be well appointed, not to cause trouble or misgivings of foul play."

The governor shook his head. "We are most sorry, good sir. You must understand how awful this looked for you. To suddenly become so affluent after losing all of your worldly goods... We will of course restore your estate. Take that as a token of apology for the trouble you've suffered."

The man, much older after two arrests in his otherwise law abiding life, simply nodded and accepted with grace. He had no need to argue and thanked his lucky stars to have been blessed thusly far.

With that, the three boarded a zeppelin and made their way back to their home in comfort. The government gave them a stipend to be paid annually until the amount taken from them had been repaid. Adelina was thrilled to be out of jail and wealthy again, but as she heard the story that her sister had told her she became silently furious. While she had been forced to hard labor in a prison for a month, her sister had sat in the lap of luxury. When they arrived home, Adelina fixed to give her sister the appropriate welcome.

Days after getting set back up, Beleza began to speak of returning to the beast. Though her father was reluctant, he could see that she was excited to go and tried not to hold her back too much. While he was out, however, Adelina came to her.

"So this is how you would repay your father, the Papa that _you yourself_ put into jail?"

Beleza, who had been packing stopped and looked with dismay at her sister, "What do you mean, sister?"

"Can you not see that his heart is breaking? That he pines for his two daughters to be by his side while one of them marches off to be with a mechanized horror. Living the happy life while he whiles away his last years here on a farm away from everywhere?"

"He has said nothing of the sort to me, is he really unhappy, sister?"

"Of course he is unhappy and of _course_ he would not seem so to you. After all, he wants to be strong for you. He does not want you to see the tears that he hides."

Beleza was moved by her father's plight, and her sister's words. She immediately unpacked and went out to help her father with his work. Adelina smiled to herself, knowing that now the beast would get mad and she would lose her powerful benefactor. Then she could see about truly paying her back for the hardships she and their father had endured.

This went on for the rest of the week, and even beyond. Beleza would think of leaving and Adelina would tell her that it caused their father suffering and Beleza would stay. For months it went thus until finally Beleza thought of her promise and became wistful of the beast. Thinking of the mirror, she twisted the handle and touched it to the mirror.

What she saw horrified her. The picture was grainy, as though tiny particles in the mirror were creating the picture as she watched. Inside the castle seemed to be covered in dust as though nobody had bothered to clean. The animals sat, mostly in disrepair. Even the Gearmaster's many tentacles seemed to have fallen idle and almost rusted with disuse. And in the great ballroom, next to the strange harpsichord was the beast himself, fallen over onto the floor. Through the mirror she could tell that some of his gears were still moving, but he seemed unable or unwilling to move from the floor.

Beleza twisted the handle three times and rushed out the door without delay. Her sister and father were bewildered at her franticness and when she tried to explain what was happening they simply got more confused.

When the frog arrived in their field, she boarded immediately and waved to her father saying she would write when she knew more.

Chapter 8

The trip seemed interminable and Beleza was itching to find out what had happened. When the frog balloon finally landed, she could not escape fast enough. Tearing across the courtyard, she threw open the door on the veranda. Basset stood close behind the door, not moving. Not even a hint of steam howled out. Beleza ran through the hallways as though the world were collapsing behind her.

In the ballroom she collapsed on top of the beast, "Oh Besta, Besta. Miguel! What has happened? What is wrong with everyone?"

One red lense on the beast's still face clicked; it seemed to focus on her. Gears began to turn. She could hear them grinding poorly. Suddenly a small puff of steam escaped from the mouth of the beast. "Kept... promise... after... all," he groaned quietly. "Thought you abandoned, like all humans. Humans so... unreliable. Animals better. Thought you... different."

He coughed and sputtered to a stop and Beleza held his head in her hands. The metal was cold and the spark of electricity was almost gone.

"Oh Besta, my dear, I am. I'm so sorry. I... I love you. I do not know what I would do in a world without you!"

Steam came out of a seam around the beasts jaws. The metal was starting to break apart. "Love... you... too... Heartbreak... couldn't do maintenance. Not long for me... now." The one red lense began to lose its glow, slowly fading.

Beleza could not take it. She held the beast's head in her hands and wept, her head pressed up against the cold metal brow of the mechanical beast that had shown her so much, and meant so much to her. If only she had seen how much he meant before it was too late.

Her tears flowed over the beasts muzzle and into its eyes. Suddenly Beleza jumped up from the beast, a shock of electricity hit her; powerful enough to jar her from her grief. In wonder she stared at the beast who began to rise up before her, slowly it stood. Not with the same grace as before, but with powerful servos. Steam began to billow out of the beast at many joints. The steam kept building, growing stronger until bolts began to fly from the machine's body. Finally as the steam hit an apex, whistling through the joints at a fevered pitch the front of the beast burst open, a hatch in the things chest blowing wide. Inside sat a handsome man in his middle age. His beard and hair were the color of straw, but much overgrown. One side of his face was covered in the same kind of metal that the beast was made of, and as Beleza approached, she saw that this well chiseled man had no legs below the knees.

Leaning down to touch the man on the face, she immediately drew her hand back as he started and his eyes fluttered. Looking at her he smiled and it was a smile that touched her very deeply.

As she watched, he sat there mumbling, "Saline. Saline solution, you miserable bastard."

Beleza looked at this man perplexed, "Besta?"

"Help me out of this contraption, my darling Beleza. Help me out and I will tell you everything!"

Reaching down to help pull the man out of his bestial cage she could not believe how smooth his skin felt. "How is this possible, my love?"

"I have always been deformed, as you can see," he pointed at his obviously missing feet. "I received nothing but grief for it my entire life. Even my advancements in technology could not overshadow my disability. Always it was: 'How marvelous. For one of your malformed nature'. Finally I gave up hope on humanity. I built myself this suit so that I would never be looked down on again. It was meant to be something to put on when I was going out. I could not finish it though and I contracted a partner to help me get situated in. He was as close to a friend as I'd ever had and he begged me not to do this thing. I abused him greatly, which is something I am very sorry for. In the end, he helped me into the suit. When it was finished, I tried to escape from it and found myself stuck. My partner told me. 'You would not let me in, so I will not let you out. I have handed you a puzzle, and I do not think you will find the solution. The answer involves love.'" This last he said while looking directly at Beleza; she blushed as she helped him to sit upright by the organ.

"He passed on soon after. I tried many solutions in my laboratory; convinced that the hint he had given me involved a scientific "solution", you see. Nothing would get my hatch open. I dismissed his talk of love. Both because I had dismissed humanity and because I knew that nobody could love a mechanical beast.

Then, when your father came and I heard of a girl who wanted nothing more from her supposedly wealthy father than a new screwdriver I thought I would at least find a kindred spirit. What I found was so much more. I'm glad you kept your promise, Beleza."

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Besta."

"Once I can build a pair of legs to walk on, I think it's time to get the castle back into repair. I was woefully negligent while you were gone. I must admit I was quite useless without you, my dear."

Beleza smiled, lowering goggles onto her face, "I will be happy to help, I never did resolve that last game of chess with Basset."

Besta laughed, smiling and looking deep into Beleza's eyes. The two leaned slowly in and their lips touched; slowly at first and then with more passion. This time when the electricity struck, Beleza was certain it was coming from both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks eternal to my inspiration. My only wish is that I'd had more time to write it. I humbly hope it will meet your approval.


End file.
